


Class Warfare

by Spartansslayage



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, High School Teachers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spartansslayage/pseuds/Spartansslayage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa are teachers at the same high school and enjoy ruining one another's class lessons with pranks and hijinx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work in a long time, which means be as brutally honest. But, also, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it.

Walking into the classroom where she teaches art, Clarke sees that half of her students are gathered around one another mumbling with confused faces and desks empty of their supplies. At the beginning of all her classes, Clarke has her students grab their work from where ever it's placed so that way they can start as soon as they can. But without supplies located on any of the tables, working would be difficult.  
  
"Ms. Grif, every bit of pencils and pens and markers are gone. Paint brushes too," it was a student who succeeded academically and thought that this class could be approached in the same manner.  
  
"What? Gone as in missing?" Clarke walked up next to her desk and saw that all her pens and pencils were, in fact, not there. She quickly walked around the large room and checked all the places that would hold any kind of supply as the rest of the class filed in with the bell ringing for the start of the period.  
  
Looking into all the cabinets and drawers around the room, Clarke instantly knew what had happened. This was payback from the prank she pulled on another teacher, Lexa. She had convinced a history class of Lexa's to move all their desks into the hall as she went to the office. When Lexa returned, she was met with her students of that class period sitting in their desks in the hallway and Clarke with her class in the room drawing on a large paper on the floor. It was a collective drawing of various scenes of wars with an artistic writing declaring war.  
  
Laughing to herself, Clarke explained to her students what happened, "So, it looks like Woods has retaliated to my request. This just means that we'll be making paper airplanes half the period to launch in the last half at her class."  
  
The class erupted in a mix of laughter and cheering. Clarke Griffin was known as the art teacher that everyone loved. She would normally have popular music playing in the background and tests included doodling as extra credit.  
  
Grabbing the pile of paper from the printer and the box of extra paper underneath her desk, Clarke placed them on the table that normally held class assignments. Turning on the radio, Clarke began speaking again, "Get as creative as you can, obviously, but make sure it can fly. If you don't know how to make one, partner up!" This caused the expected reaction of cheering once more. Clarke chuckled to herself and continued, "In twenty minutes, when there's twenty minutes left we'll attack!"  
-  
After twenty minutes came up, there were at least 200 hundred planes made in several different styles. Being extremely proud of her students, she made a reminder on her phone to give this class extra credit and made the announcement, "other than the obvious fact that this will be extra credit, I'm willing to give a get out of any test freebie to the one who throws the first plane!"  
  
A good third of the class shot up their hands, the ones who weren't as quick said either 'oh shit' or 'seriously?' Some of them groaned when they realized they lost the opurtunity. The first person to raise their hand (from Clarke's sight) was Charlotte, a student who is well known for getting into trouble ever since her parents were killed.  
  
"Mm, Charlotte, you _would ___do this," Clarke chuckled at the tiny rebel leader she just appointed. Motioning with her head for the girl to come up and continued, "Warriors! Your captain has been chosen!"  
  
The class broke into laughs and cheers as Charlotte rushed to the front of the class and banged on the board, shouting out "Let's do this," and began walking out of the class with Clarke by her side.  
  
Once out in the hall, Clarke informed them of the classroom they're heading for and told them to be silent so that way no one was aware of their schemes. A few turns and more than a couple of doors later, they were at an open door classroom that a female voice was talking about a world war 2 battle that sounded a lot like a bulge. Counting down on her fingers, Clarke singled for Charlotte to attack.  
  
Within seconds Charlotte was through the doorway and started flying her dozens of planes; the rest of her class flooded in soon after with a cry that shouted, "Air raid!" Clarke followed after them, snickering as she threw the planes she made at Lexa specifically.  
-  
"Guys, the Battle of Bulge was such a surprise on the allied forces. It caught them so off guard that the US had the highest casualties-" Lexa Woods, history teacher (one of the best, to be accurate), never got to complete her sentence.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a female student rushing into her class, then suddenly paper airplanes being flown at her and everything around her. Then a crowd shouting air raid, followed by even more planes. Her reaction went through every emotion between shock and disbelief as she took cover behind her own desk. Student's desks and chairs were scraping against the floor as they went diving to the floor grabbing planes to start flying back. Grabbing some stray planes that hit her, Lexa popped up from her spot and was instantly met with the blue eyed and blonde haired beauty who organized this entire chaos.  
  
Lexa gave her a smug smirk, "I'm not going down without a fight, you're going down!"  
  
"Aw, babe, I love it when you talk dirty to me," Clarke replied and then blew a kiss to the brunette, fully aware it'd throw off her game. Lexa's face fell at the display of affection and was hit by a continuous flow of paper planes.  
  
The moment came when the planes stopped assaulting her face and she regained her composure. Clarke was out of planes and the daggers Lexa's eyes were shooting made it clear that the war expert was pissed enough to make her regret the technique that the brunette would call a crime against humanity and injustice. Dodging an airplane that was coming for her face, she ducked but was struck by the second unforeseen plane. Another few hit her as she pulled a nearby student in front of her, using them as armor, unsure if he was even from her class or Lexa's.  
  
"Stop cheating, Clarke! Stop cheating and face me like a warrior!" Lexa's words thundered through the students yells, making it sound like a battlefield. Clarke grabbed a nearby plane as the student armor ducked beside a desk when he was out of ammunition. Dodging the paper plane that Clarke flew at her, Lexa fired back with a better steady flow of planes than her earlier assault. Clarke grabbed a textbook that had fallen off of a desk and tried to block as many planes as she could, failing miserably when suddenly Lexa started rolling paper into balls and using them as reloaded bullets.  
  
Taking the hint from their teacher, students with notebooks nearby them started doing the same. The next couple of minutes became a massacre of paper; barely any flyable paper airplanes were left due to the constant bombardment of something solid, they evolved into balls adding to the bullets made by the history class.  
  
Other than the occasional student that would have the upper hand, both of the teacher's primary focus was on one another. Never once allowing the other a chance of winning, in whatever way that may come.  
  
_BRING! ___  
  
The school's five minute bell, letting the teachers and students know that the class has only five minutes left, rang and all the students threw whatever they had left in their hands. Both teachers dropped their ammunition on the floor and started laughing as they walked up to one another, shaking each other's hands.  
  
"My students can go rush back for their next classes," Clarke exclaimed to the class, crowded with out of breath students who were chatting and giggling excitedly. Half of the students rushed out, racing back to the art room before the halls became a sea of bodies.  
  
"Well looks like that leaves my students to clean up the mess," Lexa scowled at Clarke as the ones left behind let out groans and moans of 'this sucks' and 'not fair!' With the majority of the mess picked up, Lexa dismissed her class while Clarke stayed behind to help finish the rest of it.  
  
Lexa was trying condense the paper in the trash can as Clarke came up behind her, wrapping her arms around the brunette's torso and whispering in her ear, "Next time consider what can come from your retaliation. You sometimes forget how resourceful an artist can get."  
  
Clark nips at Lexa's ear and smirks at the hearty moan that comes from Lexa's mouth. Pulling away, Clarke turns to return to her room when Lexa turns as well and grabs Clarke's wrist. She pulls the blonde artist into a heated kiss, using toned arms to hold Clarke in place, "And don't forget who's the one that's a military expert."  
  
Lexa lets go of Clarke when she sees a glint of deviance in the blonde's eyes and grins as she walks out of the classroom, "See you at home, babe."


End file.
